fablesofthewhitetowerfandomcom-20200213-history
Warboss Macka Faz
"Stunties and pointy ears? Don't dey hate each uvver?! Ah well zog it, time ta WAAAGH!!" -Macka Faz at the battle for Black Crag Macka Faz was a black orc originating from Mount Bloodhorn in the badlands and Warboss of numerous orc and goblin tribes. He was noted for his extremely thick armour, dubbed 'Da Dead 'Ard Armour' but more notoriously the blade he acquired from a rogue chaos dwarf known commonly as 'The Screaming Sword'. He rode on the warboar Diglet and commanded a titanic army of greenskins just north of Mad Dog Pass. He is known for his desire to charge headlong into enemy formations, which in itself is unsurprising. The bloody toll he has racked up in battles however was grave cause for concern amongst the forces that opposed him. Macka Faz was also noted for not having his own tribe, preferring to travel alone through the badlands until his bloodlust got the better of him. He never embarked upon a 'WAAAGH', content in his status as undefeated in the Badlands and Border Prince region. To date there is no evidence to support his death, and no other orc has been seen wielding the Screaming Sword since his time. Personality and Appearance From his earliest days, Macka Faz always had the gifts of extreme size and dark skin. Standing taller than a man and at least thrice the width, Macka Faz was covered in scars and welts from a lifetime of fighting and war. He possessed an intellect typical of his kind, but lacked the ambition and aggression of other notorious orcs. His armour was covered in scraps of metal, beaten onto its surface with rivets and rusting nails for no real benefit, so much in fact that the untarnished suit of dwarven gromril underneath became completely covered. Apart from a missing left hand finger (and a few teeth), Macka Faz was relatively unblemished for his kind, with the regenerative qualities of his race healing the worst of his wounds. The Beginning The first recorded appearance of Macka Faz was documented by a settlement of men living on the banks of the Black Gulf in the town of Dussenhoff, dating to the year 2539 IC. He was known to have been part of a tribe known as the Blue Face Orcs situated around Mount Bloodhorn and earnt his place in history when he refused to retreat from the outriders of Count Dussenhoff even as his leader, Big Boss Rockgutz, and accompanying cadre of orcs panicked. After sustaining no less than 12 bullet wounds and hacking down the mounted nobles, Macka Faz trekked back to the Blue Face Orc camp and chopped down any greenskin stupid enough to have remained. Seizing Big Boss Rockgutz by the foot, Macka Faz left the tribal grounds in ruin, disappearing into the Badlands dragging the terrified orc behind him. Count Dussenhoff personally led his soldiers to the camp the next morning, exterminating the now depleted tribe but finding no trace of their leader, nor the hulking brute accountable for the loss of so many highborn Imperials. During the years known to history as the Storm of Chaos the deeds of Macka Faz went unnoticed when compared to the scale of WAAAGH!! Grimgor. Much of the badlands had been emptied as greenskins flocked to the banner of the Warboss, and most human and dwarf settlements in the south were deserted or pillaged by the raiding fleets of dark elves and chaos marauders. Content to wander the Badlands in his Rockgutz skin boots, Macka Faz took pleasure in tracking down other bosses and brutally murdering them. It was also during this time that he gathered a rabble of orcs to ambush the Dwarf thane Kazidahn Mardir, prying a suit of fine gromril chain from his still warm corpse. Fighting Goldfang Return of the Tomb Kings The Battle of Black Crag Life with the Border Princes The WAAAGH that wasn't